1. Field of the Invention
An on site erected structure consisting of sets of horizontally cast walls connected by lift pickup cables to a ceiling slab cast thereabove and externally erected lift means. The stack of cast sets are lifted as a whole and the lowest most ceiling slab lifts the walls attached therebelow that each swing simultaneously outward and are plumbed into position as load bearing walls followed by successive lifts to position the ceiling or floor slabs and their walls after which reinforcing rods are grouted in aligned vertical apertures cast in the walls and slabs.
2. Prior Art
Buildings have been erected by forming floor slabs one upon the other at ground level with spaced apart vertical columns extending up through the floors and lifting apparatus applied to the columns that are partially formed as the slabs are raised into position and completion of the pouring of the columns takes place as the lifting of the floors progresses such as shown in U.S. patent 1,066,436. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,720,017 the columns are set completely in place and the lifting gear placed on their tops to lift floor slabs cast one above the other with lift collars about the columns cast with each floor.
There have also been precast walls and floors in the same plane and connected together by hinge members. The units are lifted by a crane into position with the walls hinging on their hinge members downward and inward such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,494,092 and 3,727,157. Danish Pat. No. 82,772 of 1957 shows forming walls or column elements in horizontal position under a slab on a scaffold and letting the walls or column elements hinge down into position or forming the walls or column elements on the ground or a floor and casting a floor slab thereabove and connecting them by a thin steel band that acts as a hinge. There is no lifting gear disclosed. The disclosure seems to be to individual houses and separate stories of buildings. A translation of the patent appears to say that the invention is to avoid referred to larger or smaller lifting-gear and cranes together with the work associated with them.